Mortification
by tinybee
Summary: Harry and Castiel are caught in bed by none other than Sam and Dean. Read on how they react. SLASH. Oneshot.


**I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, they belong to their respectful creators.**

**This is a one-shot and can be based in either forth or fifth season.**

**WARNING: This is a SLASH. So if you don't like, don't read. Simple really. You see, there's this back button that you press...**

**Not Beta'd.**

**Pairing: Harry/Castiel**

* * *

-Mortification-

The brothers were meant to be out speaking to the victim's friend for a couple of hours, giving Harry and Castiel plenty of time to explore one anothers' body before they had to cease their activities. Of course, Harry decided, his luck would just happen to change from good to bad. Embarrassingly so this time. He and his lover had just climaxed when the door to their shared hotel room opened, letting in two very unaware hunters.

"Uh, Oh God," Sam muttered, his face bright red as he quickly spun about on his heel, putting his back to the scene in front of him. "Oh shit I can't even see! I've gone blind!"

While Sam was panicking, Dean chose to ignore his brother and stared wide-eyes at the two men in bed. Suddenly he grinned at them, inwardly cackling at their misfortune. Harry's face matched Sam's as he buried himself under the covers. Sometimes those two were so similar in reacting to various situations. While the three humans' minds were trying to digest what was happening, Castiel had quietly puzzled over their behaviour before climbing out, completely naked.

"Dean, Sam," he greeted.

Sam peeked over his shoulder, only to see Castiel in all his naked glory. With a squeak he squeezed his eyes closed and buried his head in his hands.

"Castiel, please cover up." Dean said, keeping his eyes focused over the angel's shoulder.

Castiel looked down with a frown, taking in his lack of clothing with a puzzled look.

"You are uncomfortable with my state of undress."

"Oh yeah."

"Harry never seems to mind."

"Yeah, well Harry's having sex with you so he prefers to see you naked." Dean wrinkled his nose. "Sam and I on the other hand, and the general public, prefer it if you kept yourself clothed."

Harry popped his head back out from the safetly of the blanket, quickly tugging Castiel back onto the warm bed, covering the angel's lower half.

"This is so embarrassing." Harry muttered.

"I wish to God that this moment would be erased from my mind," Sam said. "I so did not need to see you two having sex." He paused. "Or seeing anything of Castiel."

Harry, despite being embarrassed, let out a small chuckle. Castiel let a bemused smile slip onto his face, clearly confused about the whole situation.

"Maybe this should teach you to knock in future." Harry commented dryly as he finally got over his embarrassment.

"Hey! It's our room too." Here Dean paused. "Wait a minute, is that Sammy's bed?"

"What?!" The youngest brother spun back round in horrified indignation.

"No it's not!" Harry snapped.

Dean laughed, clutching his side as he watched realisation flash across Sam's face.

"Jerk!" Sam shouted.

"Bitch."

"I do not understand." Castiel said to Harry.

"Don't worry, Cass." Harry sighed as he pressed a kiss to the angel's shoulder.

Everyone was silent for a moment, even Dean, before Castiel turned to Harry and said something that none of the other men ever thought he would say.

"Are we going to continue to have sex. I was rather enjoying it."

This started Dean off again and the man had to brace himself against the small table as he laughed at the whole ridiculousness of the situation. Harry groaned and allowed himself to fall back onto the mattress, pulling a pillow over his head as he tried to smother himself even the tattered remains of his dignity fled him. Sam made a choking sound as his face turned red from mortification.

"And now I've gone deaf!" Sam moaned as he brought his hands up to now cover his ears.

"Oh... My... God!" Dean gasped out. "That's classic!"

Harry, finally fed up from Dean making fun of him and in turn Castiel, threw the pillow at the man, determined to make both men leave him and Castiel alone.

"You know what Cass, yes we are." Harry said, straightening up.

That effectively cut off Dean's laughter as he spluttered in shock.

"If you two mind leaving..." Harry trailed off as neither men looked like they were going to. "Or you could just stay there and watch. I always saw myself as a bit of a exhibitionist."

With a strangled cry, Sam rocketed out the room. A moment later Dean joined him, practically flying into the hallway, slamming the door shut loudly in his haste to leave knowing Harry would be true to his word. After all, the little wizard had shown the brothers that he was unpredictable in practically everything. Why not when it comes to sex?

Chuckling, Harry leaned back with a contented sigh. Castiel was still looking at the door with surprise showing on his face. He didn't like feeling confused all the time when it came to humans. Why was it wrong to see what type of reactions Harry could create when he touched him. He himself found it almost addicting to how much pleasure Harry could evoke.

The angel looked back down at Harry.

"So, do you want me to show you what my mouth can do?" Harry smirked. "After all, its not just good for kissing."

Castiel swallowed heavily, nervous but eager to find out just what those lips could do to his vessel's body.

* * *

**I hope you liked this. There is not enough Harry/Castiel pairings out there and I find myself re-reading the ones that do exist (partially because they are really good). Maybe you could leave a review?**


End file.
